


layhan's adventures in watersports

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trapped In A Closet, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing really has to pee, and Lu Han isn't Yixing's best friend for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	layhan's adventures in watersports

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** watersports (ingestion, assistance, penetration  & during coitus), frottage, dirty talk, mentioned toy usage, unprotected sex
> 
> originally posted at relayficfest [here](http://relayficfest.livejournal.com/5597.html), then crossposted to my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/14266.html).
> 
> i'm not sorry at all. (except for the porny dialogue in some places.) i hope anyone brave or curious enough to read enjoys it! I'M SORRY I JUST REALLY LOVE PEE Y'ALL.

* * *

 

 

"C'mon, Yixing. You'll never make the team with your short ass legs."  
  
Yixing pants harshly in response to Lu Han's comment, shoving the basketball forcefully in his direction. Lu Han fumbles with the pass, the large pebbled ball nearly slipping through his fingers.  
  
"Nice," Lu Han remarks sarcastically.  
  
Yixing can feel his loose tank top sticking to his chest, sweat coating the undersides of his arms. Beads of moisture roll down his forehead and into his brows. They've been practicing for almost two hours.  
  
"At least I have more upper-body strength than you," Yixing retorts.   
  
"But I have more lower-body strength. Your point?" Lu Han wiggles his brows, taking off toward the basket. The dribbling of the ball echoes solidly through the court. Lu Han is better at soccer, but he still has the upper-hand when it comes to basketball.   
  
He shoots for the goal and doesn't miss. Yixing groans, trailing behind him, and stops to bend over and put his hands on his thighs. He takes a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"Let's dip," he says. Lu Han takes his suggestion to mind, heading to the equipment room. The coaches get pissed when the balls are left out on the court, and since Yixing is trying to get on their good side, he'll play by the rules.   
  
The court and the remainder of the gym is deserted, as everyone left hours ago. Yixing and Lu Han are the only two in the building.   
  
Lu Han opens the door to the supplies closet and flicks the light switch on, walking to the back of the small space where the basketball rack is located. Yixing follows him inside, letting the door close behind him.  
  
It clicks shut.  
  
Lu Han turns just as he sets the ball in the rack.  
  
"The auto lock!"  
  
Yixing freezes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lu Han stares at him intensely. "You forgot? The closet locks you inside if you don't prop the door open!" He brings his hands to his face, exasperated. "It only takes one person to put a ball up!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yixing says belatedly. His voice sounds hollow in the closed room.   
  
"Now we're stuck in here until evening, if we're lucky. Tomorrow morning, if we're unlucky." Lu Han looks at him pointedly. "Either way, we're shit out of luck."  
  
Yixing sighs, his shoulders drooping. Morning? What will they do for food? He always gets hungry after practicing.  
  
They can't call anyone to let them out because they left their phones and other belongings in the locker room. All they can do is wait until someone comes along and needs some balls. Yixing will just have to stomach it.  
  
Lu Han retreats to a corner, taking a soccer ball off the shelf and plopping down on it. He rocks back and forth listlessly, chin on his hands and elbows resting on his knees.   
  
Yixing lingers, still standing in the middle of the room. He feels awkward and guilty. How was he supposed to remember that the door auto locks? He knows Lu Han is mad at him, so he won't try to fish for his forgiveness so soon. He'll let him simmer for a while.  
  
After about ten minutes, he gets tired of standing (his calves are aching from their game) and timidly wanders over to Lu Han, looking like a rejected puppy. He pressed his back to the wall and slides down to the floor, legs bent at his knees. This isn't how he'd like to spend his night: two sweaty boys trapped in a closet full of balls smelling of rubber and no contact with the outside world. He imagined himself going back to his apartment, showering, ordering pizza and watching Netflix until he fell asleep. He crosses his arms over his knees and leans his head against the wall, letting a sound of hopelessness slip past his parted lips. Lu Han reaches over and knocks him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I really wish I had my phone," he says, a hint of resentment in his voice. Yixing snorts softly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We could always talk," Yixing suggests after he gains no reply from his friend.  
  
"I'm still mad at you."   
  
"I'm your best friend," Yixing insists, frowning.   
  
"I'm best friends with a doofus."  
  
"C'mon, Lu, don't be like that," he says quietly. Lu Han doesn't respond.   
  
Yixing assumes it's been about an hour since they've been trapped in the closet and starts to regret drinking so much orange soda before practice. He's surprised he isn't sweating orange. There's been a steady buildup of pressure in his bladder and now he has that peculiar tickling feeling of needing to pee. He'd needed to take a piss before they got locked in the closet, actually, but now the feeling is much worse.  
  
He voices his concerns to Lu Han. Complaining probably won't make things any better, since there's nothing they can do, but the need to pee is the only thing on his mind. He has to get it off his chest. Or rather, his bladder.  
  
"Fuck," he groans. "I really need to piss."  
  
Lu Han seems to perk up at his comment. He appears intrigued rather than indifferent, which is how he'd been acting up until now.   
  
"Is there like, a bottle or something you can pee in? Or a bucket?"  
  
Yixing quickly scans the small room. The place is pretty cleared out and surprisingly organized. Everything around them is either a ball or some other type of sports equipment.  
  
"I don't see anything," Yixing whines. He can't help but be a little whiny. The feeling is getting worse and there aren't any receptacles in sight. He doesn't know if he can hold it for much longer and he definitely _doesn't_ want to piss his pants. Not here. Not in front of his best friend.  
  
He's twenty-two years old, for Christ's sake. He can deal with this. He can make it through. He isn't a baby anymore, or a kindergartner that pees his pants when the teacher doesn't let them go to the bathroom because some other kid has the hall pass.   
  
Yixing can't imagine being let out by whoever comes by in the morning, the front of his pants soaked in piss and a small puddle on the linoleum floor. The embarrassment is too much to even entertain. Not only that, but he'll have be in the same tiny room with Lu Han until then, reeking of piss and his wet pants and underwear sticking to his ass and crotch. Lu Han will be disgusted, Yixing will be disgusted, and it'll be the most uncomfortable thing ever. Lu Han won't even talk to him now; he'll probably never talk to him again if he has such an unfortunate accident.   
  
But nothing could be more uncomfortable than what he's feeling right now, his mind tries reasoning with him. It's starting to _hurt_. He's afraid he'll lose it if he so much as moves.  
  
Lu Han crawls toward him, his eyes wide and clear and _interested_. Maybe he's thinking about a way to help him; maybe he's enjoying watching him suffer. It's payback for getting them locked in. It doesn't make much of a difference what Lu Han is thinking, though, because all Yixing can think about now is panicking and seeking relief.   
  
"I have an idea," Lu Han pipes up. He's sitting very close to Yixing now, his legs folded beneath him and his hands on his thighs.   
  
"Please tell," Yixing groans. He swallows and his throat tightens, dry. He feels like his bladder's about to explode.   
  
"You can use my mouth," Lu Han says.   
  
"What?" Yixing asks, not understanding Lu Han's suggestion. He's not sure if he _wants_ to understand.   
  
Lu Han hesitates, his cheekbones turning a pretty shade of pink. It's like he's unsure now that Yixing is unsure. "I can help you . . . like . . . get rid of it? That way there won't be any accidents."  
  
"You're saying I should pee in your mouth?" The words leave Yixing's mouth like a breath of blatant disbelief. His tone is blunt, however, punctuated by a single blink.  
  
Lu Han purses his lips. "I know it sounds bad. And really wrong. Just . . . don't think about it that way. I can help you out," he repeats.   
  
Honestly, anything to solve Yixing's problem sounds good to him right now. He doesn't think he even _cares_ anymore. He just wants to pee.  
  
"All right," Yixing resolves, not sure exactly what he's agreeing to and what the consequences will be in the end. But this is his moment of desperation, and Lu Han is willing to help. His voice sounds calm and convincing, warm and inviting (and somewhat excited, but Yixing shuts that thought away).   
  
Lu Han kneels before him, hands hovering over the front of his basketball shorts. Yixing thinks that maybe he should stand, if that would make things easier, but he literally can't move a muscle without fear of letting go. He's glad that Lu Han takes the initiative and tugs on the waistband of his pants for him, using his other hand to gingerly pull Yixing's cock out of his underwear. Yixing watches him, unable to do much else. This is weird, but he's trying not to think about it. He's never had any of his friends touch his dick before.  
  
 _But hey, we're not best friends for nothing . . . right? This is okay . . . right?_  
  
Yixing nearly breaks into a sweat as Lu Han's eyelashes flutter when he looks down at the cock in his hand. He's never noticed how long and thick and delicate-looking his lashes were before, but right now Lu Han is soclose and his hand around his cock is warm and heavy. His friend blinks once before taking the head of Yixing's cock in his mouth, lifting his lashes and looking up at Yixing with wide expectant doe eyes, waiting, and Yixing loses it at the sight of his pink lips wrapped around his cock. A moan rumbles in his throat as the first few drops come out and land on Lu Han's warm, wet tongue. Yixing flinches for just a moment, trying to hold back as reality sinks in, but he can't stop now. He utters a long sigh of relief as he lets go and the stream starts to steadily increase.   
  
Yixing feels light-headed with relief – the sensation is better than finally reaching orgasm after frantically jerking off when you're really fucking horny – warm and tingly as he releases into Lu Han's welcoming mouth. Lu Han's throat starts to work as his mouth fills with urine, greedily swallowing it all even when the stream ups to full force. He has to swallow quickly, gulping the liquid down as though he were genuinely thirsty. Maybe he is, Yixing thinks distantly, since they've been locked up for hours following vigorous exertion. There's so much piss and it's coming out so fast and for so long that some of it trickles out of the corners of Lu Han's mouth and runs down his chin. Luckily, though, he doesn't spill any of it on Yixing's pants or the floor.  
  
The stream gets weaker and Yixing feels he's close to finishing, his belly lightening significantly. Lu Han closes his eyes and swallows hard around the tip of Yixing's cock, coaxing the last drops out with his mouth as he lightly squeezes his length. His tongue licks the head clean and he wipes the shiny residue off his chin with the back of his hand.   
  
Lu Han hasn't pulled off his cock yet, though. Yixing has fully emptied his bladder and Lu Han's job is done. Even so, Lu Han gives the head of his cock a few more experimental licks, almost tentative, and Yixing is surprised by the moan that follows. It excites him, his cock hardening in Lu Han's hot, slick mouth. His mouth is nicely cushioned, encasing his cock in velvet softness that's unlike anything he's felt before. Yixing can sense that Lu Han is really turned on and that kind of turns him on, too. So what the hell: he just pissed down his best friend's throat. What's a blow job when that happened?  
  
When he feels Yixing stiffening in his mouth, Lu Han distractedly yet purposefully pulls the boy's pants and underwear down to his knees and wraps his hand around the base of Yixing's cock. He adorns Yixing's length with little kitten licks, lapping up the precum collecting at the tip. As he finishes planting open-mouthed kisses onto the rounded head, his lips teasingly sliding over and off of the tip, he takes Yixing fully into his mouth, clearly not fucking around this time. Yixing welcomes the all-encompassing feeling that follows. The boy moans as he works, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Yixing's heavy cock in his mouth, on his tongue, and the vibrations of his throat quiver around Yixing's erection. Lu Han strokes him a few times where his bobbing head doesn't reach, the loose skin of his uncut dick bunching in his mouth, and he uses the tip of his tongue to dip beneath the skin and tickle his frenulum.   
  
The real kicker is when Lu Han slips his hand down to massage his balls a little, now hanging full and heavy with cum. Yixing finds out that he really enjoys having his balls played with while he's being blown, his hips twitching forward in result, yearning to plunge into the depths of Lu Han's throat. Lu Han is busily palming his crotch as he sucks Yixing's cock, obviously aroused by drinking his friend's piss. The realization makes Yixing come suddenly, straight down Lu Han's throat, and Lu Han swallows that like a good boy, too. Lu Han hastily digs his cock out of his pants, his movements rough and hurried, and tugs on his dick for a few seconds before coming onto the palm of his hand.  
  
There are some threadbare and dirty-looking rags on the rack next to them, probably used for polishing balls and equipment, and Lu Han reaches for them, wiping the cum off. Faintly, Yixing thinks that he could have used those to mop up the mess if he hadn't agreed to piss in Lu Han's mouth, but there had been so much liquid that it would have been impossible.  
  
Also, he's not exactly regretting what happened.  
  
He knows he should, by all means. But he'd gotten a free blow job out of it, and it had felt _so_ damn good to finally pee . . . inside of Lu Han's warm and inviting mouth. (And Lu Han is very skilled with his mouth. He doesn't think he wants to know how he'd gotten that way.) People in survival situations without drinkable water are advised to drink their urine to keep hydrated. Pee is sterile. It's totally all right. Peeing in his best friend's mouth and him ingesting it is totally cool.   
  
"Um . . . thanks." Yixing eventually gets his throat working again to say something other than uttering broken moans.   
  
"No problem," Lu Han says.   
  
They don't talk much after that.   
  
Two hours pass until Lu Han finally speaks up. Their conversation is short-lived.  
  
"Now I have to pee."  
  
"Just stop talking," Yixing says.  
  
Eventually the two descend into a fitful sleep. Yixing stirs when he hears footsteps echoing in the gym outside the door, groaning as he stretches in his reclining spot against the hard cement wall. His back hurts, but at least he no longer has to pee.  
  
He notices that Lu Han had fallen asleep beside him, his head resting on his shoulder. His light blond hair is a mess, but Yixing feels as though he can't disturb a single strand. Lu Han looks really cute when he sleeps, all soft pale cheeks and long feathered eyelashes.   
  
He'd been cute when he had sucked his dick, too.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Yixing lifts his shoulder a bit, nudging Lu Han off of it, his head lolling listlessly to the side. He moans as he starts to wake up and the sound goes straight to Yixing's cock.   
  
It's normal for him to wake up half-hard and horny, but he curses the situation he's woken up to. He must be feeling things for his best friend because he'd had a crappy night's sleep and definitely not because Lu Han had sucked his cock (and drank his piss). Yixing licks his chapped lips and clears his throat.  
  
"Someone's coming," Yixing says, keeping his voice low.  
  
The notion of being rescued rouses Lu Han to his feet and Yixing follows thereafter, shifting nervously as he stands. His basketball shorts do nothing to conceal his morning wood. Whoever opens the door is going to think they were getting it on in the storage closet. It's a little too early for that, Yixing thinks, blinking his sleep-ridden eyes and trying to figure out what time it is.   
  
They wait in front of the door until it opens, revealing some early-riser jock whose eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't been expecting them, that much is clear.  
  
"What the hell . . . ?"  
  
Lu Han strides up to the unsuspecting hero and grabs his face with his hands, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I could kiss you right now, but I'm not going to. Thank you."  
  
Yixing thinks that's a good idea, because Lu Han probably has pee breath and kissing someone would be rather unpleasant. He ducks his head as he speedwalks past the stranger, who stares after Lu Han with his mouth agape, and silently rejoices in the reverberation of his shoes on the linoleum floor. Lu Han makes a beeline straight to restroom, which is just around the corner outside of the gym, and Yixing follows at his heels, bubbling curiosity and excitement building in the pit of his stomach. He bets Lu Han wasn't lying when he'd said he had to pee hours ago, and at this point, he's probably dying. Especially after all the extra liquid he'd ingested. What Yixing is feeling is akin to revenge, but without any ill intent. Yixing doesn't wish for Lu Han to wet his pants or suffer any longer; he wants his friend to experience the same kind of release and relief he'd felt after holding it for so long. It's a shared experience, a kind of bond forming between them.  
  
As he enters the corridor leading into the restroom, which is obviously deserted due to the early hour, he wonders if Lu Han likes other things involving pee – not just swallowing his best friend's piss. Yixing is not well-versed in what the watersports kink entails, except for the few hentai films a friend loaned him back in high school, which Yixing had frowned at in confusion in front of his computer screen. Maybe Lu Han would like to experiment. ( _Maybe he'd done this before._ )  
  
Yixing can't _believe_ he's entertaining the idea of experimenting _further_ in the realm of watersports with his best friend. But it had already happened, so . . . why not? He knows Lu Han likes at least one aspect of it, and Yixing would be lying if he said he didn't kind of enjoy it, too, even if it was just because of the huge relief he'd felt after having to pee for so long and the blow job which followed.   
  
They'd already taken a risk, so what was one more?  
  
Feeling particularly daring (and a little dirty), Yixing comes up behind Lu Han as he's pulling his cock out of his shorts in front of a urinal. Lu Han is so focused on his need and task at hand that he doesn't notice Yixing, and jerks when he feels his hands rest on his hips. A spurt of piss shoots from his dick and hits the edge of the urinal as he momentarily lets go of his bladder in surprise. Shaky hands, bad aim.   
  
"Wh-what're you doing?"  
  
Yixing resists the temptation to dig his fingers into Lu Han's sharp, prominent hip bones. He imagines bruises forming on his milky skin and his heartbeat quickens.   
  
"I'm going to—I'm going to hold your dick for you. As you pee." It sounds ridiculous when it comes out of his mouth, but he moves one hand to brush next to Lu Han's dick, over his pants. He strokes his inner-thigh through the thin material of his shorts, rubbing circles into the soft, sensitive skin beneath. Yixing's cock is completely hard now, pressing up against Lu Han's backside. "Is that okay?"  
  
Lu Han just moans in response, his cock giving a noticeable twitch in his hands. He nods his head and leans back against Yixing, allowing the younger to support him.   
  
Yixing shuffles closer, holding Lu Han's cock in one hand and leaving the other firmly on his hip. He gives the base of his cock a gentle squeeze and nudges his hips forward. It doesn't take long for Lu Han to let go again, Yixing giving him a steady aim as urine trickles into the porcelain below. Lu Han moans indulgently once more, the erotic sound ringing low in Yixing's ears, making them buzz pleasantly. Lu Han is pliant in Yixing's arms, relaxing against the sturdy pillar of his body and giving himself over to Yixing fully. Yixing is in control this time, and the rush he gets from the switch in positions is heady.   
  
The stream starts out slow and gradually increases in volume, and Yixing keeps his eyes fixed on the golden liquid pouring from Lu Han's piss hole as he rubs his hard length in between Lu Han's ass cheeks. There's a wet spot growing on his underwear from arousal but he doesn't pay it any mind, intent on getting off as Lu Han pees.   
  
He might not finish in time, and he'd rather not come in his pants, so he resorts to simply delighting in the feeling of his cock building up friction as it slides up and presses into Lu Han's crack when he rolls his hips into his backside. The back of Lu Han's head is resting on his shoulder, and Yixing watches over his shoulder with fascination as the line of piss begins to recede. He rolls his thumb over the slick head as the last few drops are released, then shakes Lu Han's length lightly as he would his own dick after taking a piss.  
  
Lu Han was probably peeing for a full minute, but to Yixing, it felt like a lifetime. The pleasure he'd gotten from assisting Lu Han had been enlightening, and therefore a little unsettling.  
  
He heads to the sink and washes his hands with soap and water, the slightly oily feel of Lu Han's urine still clinging to the skin of his thumb. Yixing washes his hands twice for good measure and walks out of the bathroom, still achingly hard but too disorientated to jerk off. It's a new definition to the walk of shame. It's the walk of what could have been – maybe Lu Han would have given him another blow job. Maybe Yixing just needed to take a breather.  
  
They don't speak about what had transpired between them for a while after that. But it's hard to avoid your best friend when he's your roommate, so the two go about their daily lives just as before, except it lingers at the back of Yixing's mind whenever he accidentally catches Lu Han's gaze and he thinks, _It could happen again. If you want it to._  
  
It's about two weeks after they were trapped in the storage closet together that Lu Han says something alluding to the event. His voice is casual, but Yixing can tell that he's trying to test the waters and see where they now stand.  
  
"We still cool?"  
  
"We're cool," Yixing replies, and Lu Han's pink lips curve into a small smile. Yixing curses that seemingly innocent expression, the same innocuous look that shows on his face when he's sucking Yixing's cock.  
  
It's Friday night on their off week, which means that instead of going out and hitting up the bars and clubs, the roommates are staying in. They take up residence on the couch in front of the TV with two six packs at their feet, browsing Netflix until they find something to watch that they can both agree on. It's like nothing has changed: sitting next to each other on the couch at ease, with only a bowl of chips between them.  
  
They've downed three beers each and Lu Han had coerced Yixing into making Jell-O shots, so toward the end of the movie they're both tipsy, borderline drunk. The alcohol has done its job loosening their tongues and Yixing's mind wanders once again, straying into potentially dangerous territory. He stares at Lu Han more than he does the TV screen, his bare legs clad in shorts that ride up his shapely thighs, the light from the TV casting a glowing pallor on his features. Yixing thinks about how he had never properly finished that day in the restroom and wouldn't mind picking up where they'd left off.   
  
He concludes that he would very much like to fuck his roommate, and he's interested in what else Lu Han likes, what else Lu Han wants.   
  
Yixing tries to keep his tone nonchalant when he gathers the courage to speak his mind, and Lu Han's wide brown eyes meet his almost instantly, pupils dilated. Yixing probes his mind, the deepest recesses of his thoughts, searching for his darkest desires, to latch onto them and not let go.  
  
He asks him what he's always wanted to do, not entirely expecting a response. However, his wish is granted when he hears Lu Han's words spill from numbed lips and immediately Yixing's cheeks heat up.   
  
What Lu Han tells him isn't going to let him rest tonight. He's going to be thinking about it until it happens, he figures, as they stumble through planning on going through with it tomorrow night. (He'll be thinking about it for another month, at least. Because goddamn, that's _hot._ ) They're too drunk right now and their feelings may change by morning, but Yixing knows that this is what Lu Han truly wants – and he'll give it to him. His cock is already stirring in his sweatpants and he's getting hard with anticipation, thoroughly distracted as they futilely try to finish the movie.  
  
Yixing gets maybe five hours of sleep that night, wakes up bright and early and prepares two cups of coffee for himself. Lu Han drags himself out of bed hours after Yixing, and Yixing is there to make him breakfast: coffee, eggs, more coffee.  
  
"You still up for this?" Yixing asks his roommate a little too cheerfully, hope seeping through his voice. It makes him sound vulnerable, too excited.  
  
Lu Han contemplates him for a long moment, dark circles smudged beneath his eyes. "Are you?"  
  
 _Yeah, my dick is up for this._   
  
"I am if you are," Yixing replies.   
  
Lu Han gives him a faint smile. "Then I am, too."  
  
Yixing inwardly cheers, and there's pep to his step as he bounces toward the sink to clean off their plates, humming a joyful tune.   
  
He makes all the necessary preparations and precautions, takes a trip to the store after breakfast to buy a waterproof mattress cover and some cheap towels. When he returns to their apartment, Yixing enthusiastically chugs several bottles of water, giving Lu Han a thumbs up whenever they cross paths. Once afternoon rolls around he starts to regret his promise, wishing he could just step into the bathroom and take a quick leak, but he knows he'll be too bladder shy to perform later that night if he does. He doesn't want to get so unbearably full that it hurts to move again, though.   
  
He wonders when he became so whipped for Lu Han. Is he just excited about exploring this new part of his sexuality with his best friend, who probably likes it even more than him? Is he just indulging Lu Han? Yixing shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. It's almost seven o'clock and he needs to fix Lu Han's bed.  
  
He pulls the mattress cover taut over the surface of the bed, smoothing it out to eliminate any wrinkles. He lays down several towels on the middle of the bed to soak up their inevitable mess and sits back on his haunches to admire his work. Yixing can't believe they're actually going through with this. He just prays that Lu Han won't back out at the last minute.  
  
Yixing returns to the living room, painfully aware of the liquid sloshing around in his belly. He glances at the clock. Just fifteen minutes until seven. He can make it. He did it once and he can do it again.  
  
Five minutes before seven and Lu Han emerges from the bathroom, their eyes meeting. If he had taken a piss, Yixing swears he'll—  
  
Lu Han gives him a smirk and a shaky thumbs up, then retreats to his bedroom. Yixing follows after him, excited and nervous and really needing to pee. He's half-hard in his pants, too, which makes walking in a straight line a little more difficult.   
  
Yixing closes the door behind him – he doesn't need to, but he feels better if he does – and rakes his eyes over Lu Han's body. He's climbed onto the middle of the bed where Yixing has placed the towels and is stripping his clothes off. He sheds his underwear and looks over his shoulder at Yixing expectantly, silently ushering him to undress as well. Yixing trips out of his pants and drops his shirt somewhere on the floor, clambering up on the mattress behind Lu Han.  
  
His roommate sinks to all fours, his legs slightly spread, exposing his ass. Lu Han's butt has never been an object of Yixing's interest, mainly because it doesn't have a lot of meat on it (and he'd never thought about fucking his roommate until recently), but spread out in front of him like this, like an offering, Yixing is mesmerized. He sits back on his knees and appreciates the view, slowly reaching out to touch, smoothing his hands down Lu Han's thighs. His best friend gives a little shudder and a soft moan, pushing his ass back. Yixing can see his hole clearly, the rim pink and puffy, a pucker that glistens with slick moisture.   
  
"I already got myself ready, so all you'll need is this," Lu Han says, tossing him a bottle of lube. Yixing's hands are trembling and he nearly drops it before popping the cap and squeezing a generous amount onto his cock. He lathers up and stares at Lu Han's backside one more time, sliding his hands up to grab hold of his hips. Yixing keeps his grip tight, thinking about how he'll start ramming into him any moment, curling his fingers, leaving marks. His dick twitches with _want_.   
  
But right now, most of all, he thinks about finally – _finally_ – getting to pee after holding it for so long. And Lu Han has proven to be quite the eager receptacle.   
  
He positions his cock at Lu Han's entrance, gives his length a few tugs, but before he mounts up, Lu Han starts talking.  
  
"I was thinking about this when I was fingering myself . . . about you . . . I nearly pissed myself, I nearly lost it."  
  
His lower abdomen tightens and he swallows hard. _Fuck_ ; the image of Lu Han fingering himself open in the bathroom, one leg propped up on the toilet seat, his cock hanging heavy between his legs . . . Yixing resists mounting him forcefully, in one go.  
  
"I even used my dildo for a while because your cock is so big." Shit. Yixing didn't know Lu Han even _had_ a dildo. He imagines a big black formidable thing, lightly ribbed, like a real cock. "Oh god, thinking about you filling me up with your cock and your hot piss . . ."  
  
"Oh god," Yixing chokes, thrusting forward and sliding all the way in to the base, skin meeting skin. Lu Han lets out a strangled yell and writhes, impaled on his cock. Yixing tries to pull him impossibly closer, tugging at his narrow hips and bringing his rump flush against his pelvis. The heaviness of his bladder causes his initial movements to be small and careful, but the tight heat around him feels so fucking good despite his predicament. He starts fucking into him with gusto, balls slapping against Lu Han's bare ass, the boy's spine digging into his lower half and putting pressure on his bladder. Every jarring movement makes him whimper, makes them _both_ whimper, and he curls over Lu Han's back, pumping his hips and trying to chase after release. He's not sure which.  
  
Lu Han is squirming, the slide of Yixing's long, thick cock pushing up against his full bladder every time it's shoved deeper inside of him. Yixing feels on the edge, his stomach clenching and trying to hold on.  
  
"I haven't stopped thinking about doing this since you pissed in my mouth," Lu Han gasps, and Yixing is so turned on but so ready to let go, his body constantly fighting against his mind, a tug-of-war of different sensations. It's overwhelming; he fucks harder, sharp jerks of his hips, and Lu Han's dick gives a twitch and sputters, urine spraying in splatters across the towel.  
  
"Piss inside of me," he hiccups.  
  
Yixing groans, his hips stutter and still, and he thrusts forward one final time until he practically collapses on top of Lu Han. Yixing stays like that, his chest pressed against Lu Han's back, trying to melt into him, become one. The added weight has Lu Han's legs shaking, letting go of more urine onto the towels. Yixing loops his hands around Lu Han's waist and holds his cock for him, directing the stream onto his chest, as his other hand presses up against the round bump of Lu Han's full bladder.  
  
He relaxes.   
  
He lets go.  
  
His sigh mixes with a moan, piss starting to fill Lu Han up as they urinate in unison. Lu Han is hosing down his own stomach and chest with a steady stream, dripping off his wet skin and soaking the towels below. Lu Han nearly falls forward onto his forearms and elbows, trying to lift his ass up beneath Yixing's weight.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, Xing," Lu Han pants. "I'm so full, _ohhhh_ Jesus—"  
  
"You're going to be even fuller with my piss," Yixing assures him, knowing it isn't going to stop anytime soon. "Can you handle it, baby?" he asks, removing his hand from Lu Han's abdomen and cupping his cheek.  
  
"Yes," Lu Han sobs, pinching his eyes shut. Yixing rubs teasing circles over the head of Lu Han's dick and slit as he pees, the oversensitivity making Lu Han wail and claw at the towels that aren't yet drenched. Urine begins to leak out of Lu Han's hole despite Yixing's cock stuffing him full, and the curve of Lu Han's stomach does not diminish even as his stream begins to lighten.   
  
Yixing gives an experimental pull and push of his pelvis, the liquid surrounding his cock so warm and wet, like fucking underwater. The squelching that follows as Yixing slowly starts to fuck Lu Han again spurs him on, still peeing in bursts as more fluids are lost from his thrusting. Lu Han's only coming in drops now, like he can't get all of it out, but Yixing's momentum forces it out. His cock gets harder in Yixing's hand, responding to his touch.   
  
"Do I keep it inside of you or let it out?" Yixing murmurs into Lu Han's ear, licking the shell of cartilage. A shiver wracks Lu Han's body as he angles his head, catching Yixing's lips in a kiss.  
  
"Just fuck me," he says. "Make me come."  
  
It doesn't take long for their bodies to adjust; Yixing slams into Lu Han from behind, liquid still leaking out of his loose ass in gushes, reveling in the friction building up between them. Lu Han likes it rough, he reminds himself, picking up his pace as he glances down at the bruises forming on his friend's soft skin.  
  
"I want to feel your hips rock into me. Oh fuck yes, baby," Lu Han moans, arching his back and rapidly tugging on his cock. Yixing's dance practice has proven him well, rolling his hips skillfully. Lu Han comes with a cry, ropes of cum landing atop the soiled towels, and the muscle spasms around Yixing's cock has him slowing to a stop, coming inside of Lu Han's ass.   
  
They don't move for a while, both of them breathing heavily and trying to calm their reeling heads. The euphoric high of endorphins slowly starts to fade, and Yixing gingerly pulls out, avoiding the fluids that pour out of Lu Han.  
  
He gathers up the soiled towels and throws them in the wash, wipes Lu Han down with clean, wet towels, and then helps him up on shaky legs. Yixing steers him toward the shower, placing a guiding, possessive hand on the small of Lu Han's back. As they wait for the water to heat up, standing hip to hip, Lu Han threads his fingers through Yixing's and gently squeezes his hand.   
  
"Thank you," Lu Han says quietly.  
  
"Any time," Yixing says.   
  
And he means it.


End file.
